Harry Potter Cats: New Wizarding and Witches cats
by GlassS0Potter
Summary: <html><head></head>This book is a mix of beloved Warrior cats and well known Harry Potter. Hope you enjoy! It is cats that are caught and are trained to assist Wictches and Wizards. Don't worry! The adventure never ran out! Remember, I am adding chapter later on, so don't give up yet! You will know when this book is over when I say, THE END!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Glasspelt: The Cat Wizards

Glasspelt and the Other who were Captured

Glasspelt scratched the bars and yowled, his sleek pelt black shinned while two scars were on his eyes. One eye made him blind, but the other kept working. Bulldawn was with Glasspelt in the same cage. Bulldawn was cream-colored with one front paw blinding blue with a long black line down his back. Bulldawn's red eye and yellow eye narrowed as he looked at the only he-cat in the cage, Moonclaw. Moonclaw had brown fur with white chest-fur and white belly fur. Her black mouth twitched as she watched Glasspelt's attempts with her yellow eyes. Moonclaw long fangs glistened in the little sun-light through a hole in the wall.

"It's never going to break fur-balls for brains!" Moonclaw hissed at Glasspelt. Glasspelt stopped moving his paws and looked hastily at Moonclaw with his frosty blue eyes.

Before Glasspelt could speak, two other cats were thrown into the large cage. "Who, are you?" Glasspelt mewed.

The first one was a black tom with yellow eyes. "I am Jaydawn, and this is my brother, Shortdawn. No way! Bulldawn! You got thrown in too?" Jaydawn meowed, his whisker twitching toward Shortdawn, then leaping to Bulldawn. Shortdawn was a handsome light brown tom with white paws, red toes, and green eyes.

Bulldawn meowed as he leaped to Jaydawn, "I can't believe you fell for the mouse too!" As they all meowed about how they were doing, Glasspelt looked out the tiny holes to look what was outside. A two-leg was holding them and Glasspelt saw another cage with five cats circling one cat that was dying. Glasspelt hissed at the two-leg for being too dumb to notice the sobbing of the cats that cried of their mother.

The two-leg brought them onto a boat and the cats in the other cage and the cats in the cage were in right now were shoved into a container where they could see around.

Glasspelt, Bulldawn, Jaydawn, Shortdawn, and Moonclaw met Paris that reached a paw


	2. Chapter 2

**23 moons later**

**Hogwarts?**

Glassplt was suprised that he was carring a stick. A elm stick, stinking with the scent of SHadow Clan cats from the forest he usd to live in. He walked back in the cage with the others. He saw that Moonclaw had an oak stick and Bulldawn had a white stick with fancy lines. Finally, they saw other two-leg kits, stretching out their sausage paws at the force that kept them apart. He knew what his mission was, why he had trained 23 moons for, help protect Hogwarts with the kids destend to help Hogwarts. Each cat would help their houses. Glasspelt was sorted to protect Ravenclaw. Glasspelt was in the year of when Glass gave birth to his son.

The humans stroked their cats. Bulldawn and Glasspelt was conforting Ravenclaw and their sticks were called wands which did spells. Glasspelt padded out and heard cats who were banned from being in Hog Warts. they were Parislight and Spikecloud. Parislight's black pelt blended with the shadows, her teeth bared. Her bright yellow eyes gleamed bright and her torn ear nearly twithed. Glasspelt used his pelt to blend down in the wall. Spikecloud had a black pelt with white ears and white dots around his eyes. their mother had been buried underneath the Womping Willow. Glasspelt had seen her, she was beatiful. She was white with grey paws and glazed yellow eyes. Glasspelt looked at Spikecloud, he had looked at Glasspelt. Holding his breath, the black pelt sulking, following Parislight. Glasspelt dared to breath again. Parislight meowed, "Where is Glasspelt, we have to get revenge on that tom." Glasspelt thought, 'What have I ever done to you?'

Spikecloud mewed, "Well, it was Claypelt who killed your mother, just because Glasspelt is his kin doesn't mean he has to be the one how shall be killed." Parislight heard even with her one ear and spun around and scratched Spikecloud.

"YOU KIT! You will be punished, we have to get Metalcloud, he has to be sent to the team that is opposing Hogwarts, Beaxbatons." Parislight meowed, her whiskers twitch as she looked at her allie in discust.

Glasspelt followed them, his pelt ruffled and he was in stealth mode. They turned around the corner and saw the badger, repesenting their common room. Metalcloud was there. He was grey with amber eyes. He had a scared nose and a slash through one eye, like Glasspelt.

"Looks like you finally got a mate," Metalcloud teased as he dropped his wand and smashed it with his own paw. Glasspelt winced at the waste of such wand that had took one month to make.

"Here," Parislight meowed as she pushed something at him, "If you eat it, you will have special powers." Glasspelt watched Metalclaw gobble up the discusting thing, chocked, but swallowed it. Metalcloud soon buffed up and chest came more puffier.

"Let's get Littleclaw tomarrow," Parislight meowed, her tail swished, her gaze never leaving Metalcloud's gleaming amber eyes.

Glasspelt stepped back and a loud creak echoed. Parislight looked at where Glasspelt was. Glasspelt ran away, swiftly, toward Ravenclaw's common room.

Bulldawn was there, he mewed, "Did you see what they are doing?"

Glasspelt put his tail on Bulldawn's mouth and he mewed, "Yes, just follow my lead." Bulldawn nodded and pretended to still be gaurding Ravenclaw with Glasspelt. Parislight came ot with Spikecloud and Metalcloud.

"What are you doing here fur-ball?" Glasspelt hissed, fur rising. Parislight showed her teeth, her allies doing the same.

"You were stalking us, I can smell Ravenclaw on that wall, feathers! Admit it! There is no turning back from the truth!" Parislight hissed as she prepared to pounce, her tail swirling in the air. Glasspelt did the same, his mouth curling up in a snarl.

"You calling us LIARS!" Glasspelt hissed as he shot a spell at Parislight. Then a Ravenclaw student came out of bed and saw the strange cats. She picked up the cats and gave them to proffeser McGonagall.

The next day, the wands were taken from them and they were given collars with powers. Glasspelt's power was about glass. His claws would be sharp as broken glass and his gaze would blind his enemy in the sun light.

They were destined to have this power, and together, they will protect Hogwarts from the evil, but powrful, cats from the school, Beaxbatons.


End file.
